As packaging forms of electronic components such as IC, an injection tray, a vacuum-formed tray, a magazine, a carrier tape (embossed carrier tape), etc., may be mentioned. An electronic component packaging container is used for e.g. transport or storage of electronic components. A container having a surface resistivity of from 104 to 108 Ω/cm2 prevents static electricity destruction of an electronic component since generated static electricity is likely to go away by earthing of the container. In order that the surface resistivity is within the above range, a method of coating an antistatic agent on the surface of the packaging container, a method of coating an electrically conducive coating, a method of dispersing an antistatic agent or a method of dispersing an electrically conductive filler may, for example, be known (JP-A-57-78439).
Among them, a method of dispersing an electrically conductive filler has been commonly used. As the electrically conductive filler, a metal fine powder, carbon fibers, carbon black, etc. have been known (JP-A-60-8362). It is possible to uniformly disperse carbon black, whereby a stable surface resistivity is easily obtained. As a resin in which the carbon black is dispersed, a thermoplastic resin is employed. For example, a polyvinyl chloride type resin, a polypropylene type resin, a polyethylene terephthalate type resin, a polystyrene type resin, an ABS type resin, a polyphenylene ether type resin or a polycarbonate resin may be mentioned. A polystyrene type resin and a polyphenylene ether type resin are excellent respectively for general use and for heat resistance use, since their fluidity and moldability do not significantly decrease even when a large amount of carbon black is added, as compared with other resins, and in view of cost also.
When the surface resistivity of e.g. an electronic component packaging container is within a range of from 104 to 108 Ω/□, static electricity impairment may be prevented but can not completely be prevented. As wiring in an electronic component becomes fine along with high integration of the electronic component, the electronic component is more likely to be susceptible to static electricity destruction. Even in an electronic component packaging container having a surface resistivity of from 104 to 108 Ω/□, destruction of an electronic component may be caused by discharge of static electricity generated on an electronic component by friction between the electronic component and the container or by induction from another electrified substance into the electronic component packaging container in some cases. The reason of the destruction of an electronic component by static electricity is considered to be an instantaneous increase in temperature in the inside of an electronic component along with discharge from the electronic component to the surface of the electronic component packaging container in a very short period of time.